Letters from Heather
by KaylaBow
Summary: Before committing suicide, Heather had left letters to the contestants. Now she is dead, and everybody regrets. Sequel to "Love is Something I Don't Have" Letter now: Lindsay Last Letter: Duncan
1. Ezekiel

**Well, I don't wanna keep the fans waiting.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Okay Jo, this is my first week of summer! You have to do this! Jo: Will you give me a gym? Me: I can because I'm the author Jo: Then lets do this! Kayle- I mean Kayla doesn't own Total Drama because if she did, then Jock would *Jo blushes madly* be a canon. Alright Ambercombie girl! Gimme my Gym! Me putting a gym while Jo runs to it and kisses the building, and Brick looks Jelous Me: Bet you wanna be that Gym huh Brick? Brick blushes**

* * *

Letters from Heather

Chapter 1: Ezekiel

Ezekiel was stalking Geoff and Bridgette in the hot tub, again. That's right! The federal Zeke was gone finally! Chris finally fixed him up after All-Stars when his parents sued him, the federal Ezekiel is now, slightly normaler than his federal self, seriously, he's stalking Gidgette! Anyways, he was minding his own "business", when he saw Alejandro with letters in his hand and tears in his eye's.

When he first saw him, he didn't know what to think. Ezekiel saw him on World Tour on T.V. after All-Stars, he thought he was "not cool eh?". Ezekiel stopped being sexist when he got normal because of a certain someone *cough cough Eva*. So manipulating girls didn't fit in his category. When Alejandro saw him, he gave Ezekiel a letter and ran to the others to give them the mysterious letters. Zeke was curious so he opened the letter, he wished he hadn't.

_I first hated you for being a sexist homeschool, booger eating federal freak. You also took my money on the volcano in World Tour, and I hated you more. I hated every single cell in your body, every single life you lived, but I forgive you. I hope you forgive me too for almost killing you when you came back to the Playa normal. Zeke, I wanna be friends with you, I want to forget every single memory that involved me hating you. I'm sorry. For everything I did to you. I hope you can forgive me. Friends?_

_From, Heather_

Ezekiel was surprised, really surprised. Why would this letter come out of the blue? This is unnormal for the queen bee, very unnormal. An intern name Billy, came up on stage and told a letter from Heather **(Not trying to rhythm!)**. He said something from a letter, it stated the queen of the mean was dead, dead! Ezekiel didn't know how to react, how can he be friends with her now! Eva ran to the closest person next to her A.K.A. Ezekiel, jumped on him and started crying, this was VERY scary. Eva keeped crying, muttering "Its my fault". Ezekiel just patted the girls back, fear was what he was feeling.

* * *

Zeke had went to the funeral, yes, every Total Drama contestant did. Alejandro looked like the most saddest person there. Later, Eva forced him to go on a date, a date! Ezekiel actually liked the date and they became official, six months later. The homeschool had finally had the guts to go to the grave. "I would like to be your friend, eh?" he had said.

Later that night he had a dream, Heather was in a meadow smiling, "Thank you".

* * *

**Vote in the reviews to see which person you want to see next.**


	2. Leshawna

**Well, it seemed like Leshawna won. Also the reviews on "Love is something I don't have", its okay for you guys to pity me or not. I'm okay for now because I always look on the bright side of life like Owen does :). Oh by the way, before RedYellowGreenBlue reviewed, I already decided that Alejandro's would be the last. Thank you reviewers, you just make my day. Vote for the next person. This is rated T for swearing, remember that.**

**Disclaimer: I just own my random story's**

* * *

Letters from Heather

Chapter 2: Leshawna

**Leshawna's POV (I thought it would be better in first person)**

Well, I was hanging out with my homegirl's right now, Bridgette, Gwen, and Lindsay. Girl, we were all talkin' 'bout how the show started and how bitchy the people were. Like the Queen bee Heather, man, that girl makes me mad as hell, because she put us threw it too. Me and her will be enemy's alway's, I remember that time I punched Heather in the jaw, aahhhh, good times. But she tried to warn me 'bout that Alejandro, makes me a bit guilty inside though. But she hurt my string-bean, and he saw her boobs too!

We were all talkin' until we saw Alejandro, oooohh, that guy makes my blood boil! Makin' me forget about Harlod and trickin' me 'bout the million! He handed us some letters too. The latino said, "These are from Heather" and left, oooohh, that makes my blood boil even more! I want to rip these words from my own teeth and spit it out! But I'm curious to see what that whore left for us, I opened it, and I was surprised as hell.

_You know, I bet you want to rip this letter up and never see it again. I would understand why,because of my way's. I hated you, you hated me. I believed in stereotypes, thought you were just some fat-ass ghetto girl who is a mall shoppin home girl when you weren't. But I could see, every time I walk past you, with venom in your eye's, wanting to rip every single organ out of my body. I would still understand, but there is something I don't get. The time I tried to be your friend, was when I found out about Alejandro. I knew he would manipulate you next, I tried to warn you but you pushed me away, and said I was jealous. I admit, I was jealous though, but you denied me. I was also jealous about how everyone loved you, and and everybody hated me. And that's what I regret, for being a racist, jealous, mean person. You have all the right to hate me, because everything you said about me is true. I'm sorry._

_From the Queen of the Mean,_

_Heather_

I. Was. Absolutely. Speechless. How could she see all those times when I would secretly glare from the hallways. How did she regret. Why would she want to say all these things. Why not in person? Why? I felt guilty, why did Heather apologize when I couldn't. This made me realize, it was my fault. On the cliff challenge, she would've lost and gone home. Nothing would've happened bad if I didn't push her off that cliff. She said she was sorry, now its my turn. I need to tell her, but an intern stopped me and I stopped. Billy the intern went up on stage, said that her regrets were final and no one can forgive her ways, and also said she was dead.

Dead. That word made my heart stop. Before I knew it, I fell to my knee's and started to cry. No more second chances. Heather is gone, is it because of me? *sob* I wanted to say sorry, why didn't you say it all in person Heather? *hic*Oh ya, if you would've went on stage and told your sorry *hic*, then everyone would've booed *sob*and throw tomato's at you. *hic*So death was the only option *sob*. I *hic* wanted to *hic* say sorry *hic* Heather. String-bean **(A.K.A. Harlod)** pulled me into a hug, but I keeped crying. I took a life away, I hurt someone and I didn't even know it. I hurt you.

* * *

Everybody cried at her funeral, Alejandro looked dead inside. Poor Latino, losing someone you love. He was the last to leave the funeral, so sad. A week later, I went back to her grave. I planted fresh flowers. I decided to talk to her, I sat down next to the grave. "Sorry ya'll end up here because of me. Girl, I just wish you would come back. Everybody misses you, especially Alejandro" I say as I look far off in the distance. "Here, I forgot to give you this back girl, I'm sorry you ended up here" I said as I put something on the grave and walked away. I may have tooken a life, but I had to return what used to be hers. It was her tooth from Germany. I was gonna sell it online for money earlier, but it used too be hers.

I had a strange dream later that night, it was Heather in a meadow with a white dress and was smiling, she had her tooth. "Thank you for forgiving me, and giving back the tooth." She said with a chuckle. "It wasn't your fault I died so stop blaming yourself, I left something for you too.". I woke up from my dream. I growled. Damn dream, mocking me about her death. 'Course its my fault. I got up from my bed and went to the kitchen for some water. When I got back, I found the hat I had worn from when I was in Germany. I smiled for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

**Did I forget to mention you can do ANYONE that was on the show and talked to Heather. Like Blainley, Chris or Chef.**


	3. Cody

**I. Am. So. Fricken. HAPPY! So many reviews in like... 2 chapters! Guys...I am so HAPPY! THANK YOU Crystalmoon39, MikeyRossTheTotalDramaFan, Applause2014, Cookieplzandthnx, Scorpio TheBadGuy, acosta perez jose ramiro, Do Al Please (Lol nice name, I wonder who you want next XD), I am not a magical bear, RedYellowGreenBlue, mugheessaeed2002, ewisco, tate310, and FFrasberry. You guys make my day. Vote who ya want next.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Total Drama then I wouldn't be writing this story...I will be watching this story, on T.V.!**

* * *

Letters from Heather

Chapter 3: Cody

**Cody's POV.**

I was trying to reach a beach chair so Sierra can't pull me into a bone-crushing hug. But I was too late, she already pulled me into a tight embrace. I mean, not that I will ever admit it, but, I actually am in LOVE with Sierra. She was my world, like I I'm her's, but she needs to stop taking me away from my best friend!

"Sierra! I need to see that comic book Noah was gonna lend me!" I shouted at her while my body was dangling in her arms. "No silly Cody-kins" she said happily, her eye's turned dark and had a mad smile. "No one is gonna take Coderra away from me! No Noco!" Sierra yelled as she dropped me to the ground, she began crying as she fell to her knee's. '_No! No! No'_ I thought, I was about to comfort my stalker until I came across Alejandro.

His eye's were filled with loneliness, sadness, and envy. '_Why would he be jealous of me?_' I thought in my head. Sierra stopped crying and looked at Alejandro curiously, and I shot him an envious look. How dare he let her look at him that way **(Lol Cody is Jelly)**. He gave me and Sierra a letter and ran to the other contestants to give them the mysterious letters. I am very curious to see what is inside, me and my fangirl opened the letters at the same time.

_You know Cody, you were one of the people on the island who I could stand. But I still didn't like you, you were a geek, yet, nobody hated you. I was hated the most, I envied you too. I wanted to say, I'm sorry. For trying to trick you out of an alliance, for making me make fun of you in the seasons you competed you know why I envied you and hated you, because of Sierra. I began to hate you more and was someone who liked a nobody like you, no offence. Sierra was the girl you wanted to have, yet, you pushed her away, like I did to Alejandro. All those times you said you wanted someone to fangirl over you, you had one and you pushed her away. Pretty hypocritical, don't you think? Why? You had a chance to love someone without ruining your reputation. I couldn't love Alejandro because everybody would think he was to good for me, its true though. Do me a favor please? Confess your love to Sierra already, I know you like her. I can see it in your eye's, a look of love (and fear) is mixed inside of your eye's when you look at he. Please, just do me this one favor, I expect you to be together when I look outside my window. I know you like Sierra, no, love her._

_From, Heather_

I don't know how to respond. Why couldn't she say this all in person? How did she know about how I was MADLY in love with the stalker. I looked at the letter again, '_Envy?_' I thought. She hated me because of envy, and wanted to forgive me. Truth be told, I actually hated her too. I thought she was a hot bitch, but now, I see a lost girl with mess up feelings, and a forgiving person. Now I can see why she hated the way I talked, walked, and looked. She didn't like me because I had a chance in love when she didn't, I needed to thank her and plan what I was going to do with my confession. I saw many people walking up to Heather's room, like I was right now, but an intern told us to stop, and we did. Billy the intern told us she was dead.

It shot my heart like a bullet, I let a few silent tears for her fall to the ground. '_How can she see us together when Heather is dead_' I thought, she will never see Sierra and I hold hands, nor will she ever smirk at us when we are about to kiss while we blush in emmbarresment. She will never see us together. I regret not talking to her more, I regret not doing her advice before she said it, why is life so cruel? Sierra begin to cry even more as her letter got soaked in tears. I held her in my arms even though she was bigger than me. "Its okay" I softly said as the girl I love cry even more.

* * *

It was 3 hours after the funeral, and Alejandro and I were the only one who were left at the funeral. Heather's grave looked shiny and new, and the sky's beautiful grey clouds let out a small peak of sunlight for the grave. I thought the clouds, were a reminder of how Heather used to look at us, how she glared, a lot. "You know you can confess already" Alejandro said to me, not looking away from the grave. "Huh?" I asked.

"To Sierra, you love her too." He said while I looked at him in shock. "How did you and Heather know?" I asked, while Alejandro glared at me with sadness. "Let's not talk about Mi Amor now, you love Sierra?" Alejandro asked again, I nodded. "Confess to her before its to late, love like I couldn't do to Mi Amor" the Latino said as he looked into the clouds. I nodded an ran to my car, with Alejandro still at the grave.

I had driven my car to Sierra's house, and knocked on the door. Sierra opened the door moodily, "What do you want" she asked me. Her beautiful purple hair was now frizzy and messy, instead, she wore a light purple robe messily tied up, her face was now covered with chocolate ice cream, '_My favorite flavor_' I thought, no matter how she looked, she was still beautiful. I confessed as I blushed as she looked at me with wide eye's. "You really mean it?" Sierra asked me as she wiped the chocolate ice cream from her face, I nodded. Her face lit up and she let out a squeal, '_That's the Sierra I know_' I thought as she pulled me into a kiss. Her lips tasted of ice cream.

* * *

That night I had a weird dream, Heather was reading a book in a meadow with some person with wings was smiling at her. I tapped her shoulder and Heather smiled, "I knew it" she said with a slight chuckle. "I left something for you" Heather said to me as I woke up from the dream. I wondered if it was true or not?

I saw something on my nightstand next to me, a white card. I opened it and it said in cursive, "Congratulations on the marriage! I hope I see least 5 babies along the way! Or that's what I betted with Alana. ~Heather" I looked at the card wide eyed. Then I asked something out loud, "Hey, who's Alana?".

* * *

**Cody is right, who is Alana? Tell your answers in the reviews, I bet you know who it is.**


	4. Courtney

**Hi! Sorry for not updating! I will probably update a little slower on Modays, Tuesdays, Wensdays, and Thursdays. Because my parents are d**ks (Excuse my french). I get good grades and what do I get? Me and my siblings go to...summer school! Enough of my blabbering! Lets get on with the story! P.S. Wow kutey8! I didn't notice it was boy-girl order! I'm even doing it right now! Please review which character you want next my lovely reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, that is all I got.**

* * *

Letters from Heather

Chapter 4: Courtney

**Courtney's POV:**

I was on my PDA, waiting for my boyfriend Scott. Yes, I still date him, he was actually the best boyfriend I ever had in my life. Most of my boyfriends had been from rich families, and cared about nothing except money and themselves. Duncan, was the first boyfriend I had who wasn't a stuck up rich kid, he was the opposite. I thought my relationship with Duncan was pure, but he cheated on me with my best friend. I guess I deserved that, for being like my past boyfriends. Setting up contracts, trying to make him perfect. But now, I don't do that with Scott, he actually pays attention to me, not like Duncan and the rest.

I know, I know. Why was I so mean to everyone? Well, my mother is obsessed with money, and is a perfectionist freak. She wants me to be perfect and all that crap. I never wanted to be like her, but in the seasons of Total Drama, I did turn into her. But Scott changed that too. My mom didn't like him, she never likes anything that associates with people who aren't as rich as my family. She disowned me but I don't care. But I miss my dad though. My mother took everything from me, I used to have a good caring friend when I was little. But Mom took her away from me, what was the friends name? Hanna? Haily? Or was it Helen? Something that started with an H. While I was thinking, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I thought it was Scott but it was someone I never expected, Alejandro.

I was about to yell at him but he handed me a letter, and ran without a word. My face questioned to the letter. It had very neat cursive writing, my name was on it. I don't know what to do except open the letter. I wish I had known who it was from though. I put down my PDA and began to read.

_I am sorry. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you. Why I was so mean and cruel to you. I want to say it in a million words on how sorry I am. Unfortunately, I don't have enough room on this piece of paper. I want to tell you who that friend of yours was. The person in World Tour you questioned in your sleep. The person you would questioned when asleep, "Why can't I remember you! I'm sorry! Why don't I remember?" you would mumble. You forgot that friend when your mother would beat you senseless, telling you not to be friends with commoners. Courtney, your mom had put a short amnesia on you because she beat you so much. Courtney, that friend was me, I'm your lost friend. I remembered how we used play in the sand at the playground, how we fought in a playful food fight game and how you got in trouble for ruining your expensive dress. In Total Drama Island, I questioned you if you knew me before the island, you said you didn't. It broke my heart. In World Tour, I saw you giving me questioning glances, thinking probably, "She looks so familiar?". But I stayed quiet, because if we became friends again, your mother would beat you for being friends with a bitch. I just wanted to be friends with you again Courtney. We can be who we used to be. Free. From all the drama._

_From your old best friend,_

_Heather_

I'm shocked, how is she my best friend? Then it finally hit me, finally, for the first time in years I remember something from when I was younger, something I knew I lost but I couldn't remember. I forgot her, my best friend, it made me guilty. Who forgets their own best friend? I was so shocked, I did't even noticed my boyfriend came a few minutes ago, while I was reading the letter. I looked more careful at the letter and I gasped, I saw a little blood on the envelop and letter, and saw dried tear stains. '_No! No, No, No, No! I am her best friend, I need to know if shes okay! I'm sorry I didn't remember you_'. Scott and I run over to Heather's room, along with more than half the contestants run with us there. An intern stops us and we did. An intern, I think his name is Billy? Went up on stage and said something about Heather. She was dead.

I fell to my knee's when I heard that word. My arms on my legs and my eye's crying on my hands. '_Dead. Long gone. Dead. Never going back. WHY HEATHER?!_', I cried and cried. Everyone in Total Drama had been crying with the exceptions of shocked sad people. I took it the hardest on the letter. '_Why? Heather, you finally made me remember. And what do you do, COMMIT SUICIDE! I thought you and me could be friends again. But its too late, no second chances. I failed to be there for my best friend, she died and its my fault. My fault, my fault my fault. I never should've been so cruel and mean to you. That's why in the song 'Blainerific', you were smiling with me when we had the gas extinguishers. You were with your best friend, laughing._' I thought with hurt in my eye's.

I stood up from the ground, and some people looked at me. I ran to Heather's room, but many interns came to me and barricaded the door to her room. "Let me see her! Please! I'm her best friend! I just wanted to say sorry! Please!" I yelled with pleading eye's, ready to cry again. They gave me a look of sympathy and told me she was in the infirmary. I ran, and ran.

When I came in the infirmary, I saw a lifeless raven haired girl on a bed. She looked horrible, blood on her stomach, dried tears on her cheeks. But she was still beautiful, like a perfect angel from heaven. "Heather" I said as I gulped the lump in my throat. "Why? I'm your best friend, why?" I said. "I miss you. Everyone does, but you died! I couldn't save you! Why?!" I yelled as my knee's hit the floor, my face in my hands. I cried even more. Then I stood up and walked to her, shaking her shoulders.

"Heather! Please wake me up from this nightmare! Why won't you wake up! Your not dead! I know you aren't! Your strong enough to live! Please!" I yelled in her face as I repeating shakes her corpse shoulders. An intern who didn't tell me she was here, told me to get out so they can take her away from me. "No! She isn't dead! I swear! You can't take her away from me!" I screamed hysterically at the intern. He began calling more interns and they took me away from my best friend. "Heather!" I cried. "Heather! Heather! Hea-", the door to the infirmary slammed shut.

* * *

I was the second most saddest at her funeral. First was Alejandro, I felt bad for him. Lost his one true love, gone. Never coming back. I'm her best friend, and I hurt her so much. Wouldn't you have a emotional scar if you saw your best friend, lifeless on a bed. I laid too many roses on her coffin. It hurt me so much. I cried, so much. '_I hate being in a world without you. Why only now did I just realized that?_'. Life can be so cruel. In the middle of her burying in the ground, I ran. Out of the funeral, people with shocked faces looked at me, but I don't care. A life with no best friend is like a life without air to me.

* * *

I was scared. I couldn't see her grave, her corpse lying in some coffin underground. Years, many years later. I finally had enough guilt. I went to her grave and cried. "Oh Heather" I cried as my knee's were next to her grave. "I'm sorry, we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry I never visited. Its been 6 years! I'm sorry!" I cried. I planted a beautiful flower next to her. A flower with pink and white petals, a yellow circle in the middle, and a long green stem with a small green leaf attached to it **(I made that flower up)**. It was her favorite flower. "I will visit often Heather, don't forget that", I stood up and walked away. Then I saw a rose, my favorite flower. On my car window, a card next to it said _From, your best friend, Heather_. I smiled brightly, knowing it wasn't a prank but actually was from her. Then I went home to my children I have with Scott.

* * *

That night, I had a dream, it was filled with lost memories. '_Come on Courtney!' yelled a young, 7 year old Heather. 'We will be late for school!' she yelled again. She went upstairs on the grand staircase to check on me, and 7 year old me and her bumped on the stairs and fell down. 'Oof!" we said at the same time. We laughed, together. Then my mother came, and young Heather went behind the gigantic stair case. 'Remember Courtney, don't miss any problems in school. I expect you to have extra credit when you come home after school. So you can be a perfect lawyer. And remember this: Do. Not. Play. With. __commoners__ like that girl __Heather__' she said, adding venom with the words commoners and Heather. I was a little carefree girl, so of corse, I, Courtney Janet Mills, fought back._

'_But Mama! I don't want to be a lawyer! I want to be a jet pilot! So I can fly high in the sky and fly free!' I yelled, spreading my arms like wings, showing my enthusiasm. 'And don't talk like that Mama! Heather is my best friend!'. My mother laughed with venom. 'Foolish girl! She is just after our money! Heather doesn't like you! Only money. And a jet pilot! Hilarious! No good will do in the world with a __pilot__' she spat with venom' I'll have to teach you a lesson'. Then mother slapped me in the face several times. And left, while Heather got up from the shadows and helped me up from the ground. Heather and I went school late, but Heather helped me clean my wounds. I was thankful to have her as a BFF._

_I begin to cry. 'Shhh' Heather said in a soothing voice. 'Its okay. Its okay' she said to me, with me curled up in her lap, crying my eye's out. 'Don't worry Courtney. She will never separate us. The power of friendship is all we need' Heather said, I believed her and looked in her soft gray eye's. 'Promise you will always be there for me and never forget me?' I asked. I held out my pinky. 'Pinky promise' I said. She held out her pinky too, and we shook. 'You also promised me too' Heather said playfully. 'Let's be friends until the end!' I yelled at her._

_Another memory played. And it was my mother and me. I was 12 years old. 'Miss Mills! I don't want to be controlled by you anymore! I'm leaving!' I spat in her face with so much hate. Me and Heather planned to run away from our horrible family. Heather's real dad and her birth sister died, and my parents are divorced, so my lovely daddy wasn't here. 'Oh no your not! Your marrying a rich man and becoming a lawyer! Not run away with your little __friend__ and becoming a pilot.' She yelled in my face. She was not my mother, she was Miss. Mills._

_I reached for the door handle with Heather outside. I smiled at her and we began to leave, then my mother grabbed my wrist. 'Let me go!' I yelled. 'No! Your going to listen to your Mama!' 'I hate you! Your not my Mama! Your just the women who gave birth to me! You don't deserve to be called Mama' I said with so much hate. Heather began to reach for my hand, but my mother slapped it away. 'You can't be free!' she hollered in laughter, 'You belong to me!'. I was scared, she let go of my wrist finally. Then, mother ran to Heather so she can punch her to death. 'No!' I cried. I jumped in front of Heather, and my mother began beating me up. My eye's began to get heavy as Heather watched in horror. She dropped her bag of supplies for our 'trip' and ran to me. My mother looked at me and Heather with so much hate. Then Heather carried me with all of her strength, and began running to the nearest hospital. Heather saved my life. And in the future, I couldn't save hers._

_I couldn't remember her, short amnesia they said. She walked up to me and hugged me ,I jumped in surprised, 'Who are you?' I had asked. She told me that she was her best friend. But Mama said Heather was a snobby mean girl, Mama says she loves me. So I believed my mother and Heather started to cry. When I came to school the next morning, Heather began looking for me. But I hid, Mama says she's bad, and Mama knows the right thing. Mama transferred me to a private school. And I began studying for court, because Mama said that it was my biggest dream. But that doesn't sound right for some reason. Mama knows best, she won't lie to me, right?_

* * *

I gasped for my breath and looked around me, '_It was just a dream_'. Then, a white thing came up to my bed, and took off its hood, Heather. "Oh my God! Heather!" I cried, I hugged her, but my arms went through her body. "Sorry" she said sheepishly and went to sit on my bed while I had my mouth open. "Heather, I remember" I said as I looked to the ceiling, not making eye contact with her. "I know, I purposely told Alana to put back your memories" Heather said smiling. I look back at her and see her smile. Its been so long since I saw her smile, like, since World Tour!

"I remember your promise!" I cried. She patted me on the back. "Its okay Courtney, I'm fine" she said with so much passion. I look at her, and I stopped crying. "Its good to see you Heather" I said smiling. "Its good to see you too" Heather said. "Hey? Who's Alana, I want to thank her" I asked her. "My angel, the one who let me a second chance in life. The one who let's me go into people's dreams and see them. Alana said I can see two people in my ghost form, and your one of the people who can see me in real life. Your special to my heart". "I'm glad to hear that Heather, my long lost friend." "Fly up high in the sky like a bird Courtney, like a a bird. Be a pilot and follow your dreams. Don't end up like me. Fly, away from your mother, and live a happy life with Scott and your children. Fly happy and free.", then Heather vanished into air.

* * *

**Surprised****! I know, very long chapter with a twist. What?! They were best friends?! Sierra: OMG! I need this on my blog stat! Me: I know right! Heather and Courtney were besties! Edit: This was OC and I know it.**


	5. Suing Courtney's Mom

**Sup! I got this idea from acosta perez jose ramiro, I thought it would be an awesome extra! Thank you for reviewing everyone! I didn't realize this was such a sad, heart warming fanfic until I saw your awesome reviews. Vote!**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Total Drama, then World War 3 would've happened. Duh :)**

* * *

Letters from Heather

Chapter 5: Suing Courtney's Mom

**Courtney's Mom POV:**

"Miss Mills" my fucked up secretary said. "What!" I spat with venom, yes I hated her, but she does my work and makes me free coffee so, I can hold her on a little more. I hated my secretary because, when I disowned my daughter, she just barged in the room! Desperately trying to defend Courtney, I disowned Courtney, so what? She was a nuisance to me anyway. Also, my secretary is beloved in my company while everyone hates me. Of course no one can talk to me back, I would sue them for all I got. There is another reason why I keep her, to torture her, physically and mentally abusing her for my enjoyment. But she still there for me, never leaving my side.

She stayed calm, but usually everyone just cowards in fear in my company, she doesn't fear me as much as my other workers do. "You have a phone call from Larry." She said, handing my phone to me. I growled at her, then snatched my phone from her. Huh, this is new, Larry is one of my daughters lawyers, he was her best one. "Hello?" I spat on the phone.

"Hello Miss Mills, I would've introduced myself but you already know me. Seems like your getting sued for everything you got for physically, and mentally abusing your daughter. And a attempted murder." Larry said over the phone. I am surprised, no knows about this. I gave Courtney a short amnesia, and I recently heard that bitch Heather is dead.

"I did no such thing!" I talked back with venom. "Well, talk to your daughter then, maybe you will get the point. Then I heard my daughter sickly sweet voice over the phone. "Hello Miss Mills, I would like to tell you that I remember what you tried to do to me and Heather. Fuck you. You know, you said Scott was the worse thing in my life and you were the best when you disowned me. Your wrong. Scott and my 2 children are the best thing I could ask for. You on the other hand, almost killed me, hit me all the time so you would think I would forget on becoming a pilot and forgetting my best friend bitch." My daughter said rather calmly.

"What's wrong honey? I'm your mother! How could I do those terrible things to you!" I faked gasped. "I got evidence bitch." she said, "I got scars, many of them, all over my body. I hid them, of course. But I will show them in court, to show your true identity." Courtney talked back to me. I growled over the phone. "Don't call your mother a bitch! I raised you, took care of you! Spent wasted money on you! And this is what I get?!" I screamed at her.

"Technically, the butlers and maids took care of me. They gave me encouraging thoughts while you tried to put nonsense in my mind, you disowned me for finding my true love. I won't forgive you, you deserve to be called a bitch." Courtney said to me. My blood boiled, "Shut it whore! You have no right to call me that! I am the one who gave you these pathetic lawyers, so I can fire them!" I talked back. "Actually, they offered me to sue you. They are really happy to sue you. I hadn't sued in years, never wanted too. But they said it was about you, so I happily obliged.", "Shut it! I don't care about what's going on in your life! Don't care about your stupid little family! I could just take you away from them, and easily make you my work slave." I shouted to her as I led a smirk. "I recorded our conversation, so you can't escape." She said, then the phone stopped, and I threw the phone to the wall in frustration.

I was panting, I looked at my secretary with so much hate. "Get out of here slut." I said angrily, instead of running, she moved closer. "Janet." My secretary said my name. "I know your taking everyone because of your divorce. I will be there for you. I still kept it as a memento of our old friendship. You don't have to be cruel to anyone." She said as she rolled up her sleeve, it showing a braided red friendship bracelet. I tried to held back tears. This women, my secretary, was my best and childhood friend.

I cried, putting my hands on my face. She still remembers, she kept her bracelet, while I flushed mine down the toilet. I am a horrible best friend, she never left me. I hated her, for all these years, since my divorce with my ex husband, I treated her badly. But she was still with me until the end.

"Shhh, its okay, its okay." She cooed at me, patting my back softly, making me calm down. I was hyperventilating. I wish I had been nicer to people, I had put many people to pain and suffering. I envied my old best friend, with her raven hair, soft gray eye's. I looked nothing like my daughter, cream colored skin, blond hair, and chocolate brown eye's. Courtney got her looks from her father, she actually looked like a female version of him. I took most of my frustration out on her and my best friend.

"Oh Holly!" I cried, "I'm sorry for everything I did! How can you forgive someone so easily?". Holly smiled. "I used to be a big bitch too at one point. My real husband died saving my family. I used my frustration on my two daughters. Then one of them died of an illness, and Heather turned mean and cold, only being nice to one person, your daughter Courtney. You tried to keep Heather away from Courtney because Heather looked so much like me. Is that why you tried to ignore me?" Holly asked me, I nodded.

"I love Heather, but she died. I have nothing now. I ditched Steven and his children, because my heart ached for my only real family. I got the news, Heather died, I can't forgive myself!" she said as she cried. I looked at her with sympathy. "You still have a chance to make things right with your child." Holly said to me. I looked to the floor. "No I don't, she wants to sue me for all I got.". "I'm sorry for hurting my own best friend, physically and mentally abusing anyone I saw, even you Holly.".

* * *

I was in court, I was sentence to jail for 20 years, but I don't care anymore. I got to see how much my daughter had grown. She turned into a stunning, beautiful women. I had Courtney at the age of 20, so now, Courtney is 26 while I am 46. I saw Courtney glare at me, it broke my heart.

While I was being taken away by the guards, I saw Scott with two little children. One was a boy, the looked like the age of 4, with fair skin, onyx eye's and orange hair, and freckles on his nose. And a little girl , looked of age of 6, tan skin, steel blue eye's and brown hair, with freckles on her cheeks. Both looked at me, and I smiled, knowing Courtney and Scott had beautiful children. The children only looked at me with curiosity, and they smiled brightly at me too. The doors in the court slammed shut.

* * *

I just gotten out of jail, I almost didn't make it out alive *shrudders*. It was extremely scary for me, but when I first get out, I borrowed Holly's car and drove to Courtney's house. A beautiful young women answered, she looked like Courtney, except those beautiful silver eye's of hers. "May I see Courtney?" I asked, she nodded and left, I over heard her telling Courtney that some "familiar" person was at the door.

Courtney looked at me, I started to cry, tears of joy, finally seeing my daughter since 20 years ago. I hugged her, and I kept muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.". Courtney started to cry too, and she said she forgave me and she hugged back. "Mama." Courtney said as she motioned me to her daughter, "This is Ally, my daughter.", I started to cry more, I hadn't heard her say Mama for many years. At first, when Ally saw me, she growled, knowing what I did to her mother, but Courtney calmed her down. When she told her son, Tony and told her husband Scott, the same thing happened too.

* * *

I had a dream, it was a girl who looked so familiar, I thought it was Holly but it was someone else, Heather. I hadn't seen Heather for so long, she looked just like her mother. "Thank you for finally reuniting with your family. I wish to say I forgive you. You were just mourning over your ex husband." Heather said. I woke up from the dream. I remembered for the first time in years.

Heather saved my daughters life while I almost killed hers. I was about to kill a child. I repayed Heather by making my daughter forget her, I'm so sorry Heather! I tricked everyone, Courtney, my co-workers, everyone. I treated them like shit. I can't ever forget the time Heather carried Courtney's bruised body, 3 miles to get to the hospital. I didn't do a thing, why?

* * *

**I know, another twist! Holly (Heather's Mom) and Janet (Courtney's Mom) were best friends! I don't want to brag but I can make pretty good twist. Heather's tragic story can be heard from my other story, "My Tragic Beginning" on chapter 4.**


	6. Duncan

**Sorry! Writers block! I'll try to update when I can. Remember, rated T for some language.**

**Disclaimer: Nada**

* * *

Letters from Heather

Chapter 6: Duncan

**Duncan POV:**

I am bored, so I'm going to bother Harlod. I know, I got out of jail for "good behavior". In the past I would've been mad if they said that, but now, I'm glad. Jail was fucking scary! It just gives me shivers thinking about it. I'm not ever going back to that hell hole ever again! Harold is with that nerd Sam, playing some game or whatever. I walked up to them, then Alejandro tapped me on the shoulder.

I was really surprised, but before I could speak, the guy just gave me and Harold some letters and ran off** (I am only writing the letters from Heather to the people she interacted with so no Sam)**. I am so fucking confused, why the hell does he give me and the dweeb letters? Harold and I just open the letters. And I am hella surprised.

_At first, you seemed like a punk play boy, hitting on me in TDI. But I started to see you become a softie over the season, sorry for making fun of you. The point is, I liked seeing the new you, becoming nicer I see. What I didn't like is that you were in denial. Face it Dud-can (I thought Jo comes up with good nicknames, but I will never admit that), you want attention. You had Gwen and Courtney in your clutches. You became famous, but now Mike and Zoey are at the top while you are forgotten. But you probably don't want to listen to me. The wannabee-queen bee. The meanest person alive. I just wanted you to know, that I think your a good person. When everybody doesn't, because really, your just a softie. I hope you like me better when I'm gone._

_From, Heather_

"What the fuck?" I say out loud. Why is Heather saying this stuff? I mean, I am not a softie! Never! I mean, how can she possibly think tha- wait. She said _'When I'm gone'_, what does that mean! Heather didn't move away or anything! Wait a minute... holy crap she might be dead!

Me and almost half of the contestants run towards her room, but was block by an intern who said stop and we did. Chris's intern came on stage, Billy, and said a letter from Heather, he said she's dead. "Oh my fucking god..." I say as my knee's dropped to the ground. The letter falls to the ground.

* * *

Most of the cast is there crying, but I wasn't. I was still shocked over the whole thing. Later I went back to the grave a week later. "Really? Most people in TD cast gets heartwarming letters while you tell me I'm soft?" I ask, even though she will probably never answer, the wind blows a light breeze in my face, as if its Heather saying something. _"Yes you idiot"._

* * *

**I know! Its really short like the Ezekiel chapter but I tried my best, I kinda lost some of my imagination at summer school but do not fear! For I will still continue the story! And all of my other story's, vote!**


	7. Lindsay

**By the way ScorpioTheBadGuy I meant people she interacted with, like Jo or Sierra, I am doing ROTI characters, but only the ones she interacted with though. KK**

**Disclaimer: Me: I haven't done this in a long time because I was lazy, Izzy! Say it! Izzy: Me and Kayla don't own Total Drama, because if we did then I would've been in a relationship with Noah Harold: Its supossed to be Kayla and I! Not me and Kayla! GOSH! Me: *Mutters 'Grammer Nazi'***

* * *

Letters from Heather

Chapter 7: Lindsay

**Lindsay's POV:**

Why! I am like so sad! Like Hannah, I mean Heather died! I can't believe it! Oh ya huh, I forgot to tell you what happened. Well! Hi! My name is Lindsay, I like bannana's and Tyler! Let me tell you the death of Hanna- I mean Heather!

* * *

_I was talking to Beth and Tyler, they are my best people! People call me stupid, but Tyler and Beth are like soooo nice! I don't like it when people all me dumb blond. Because it makes me sad and when I'm sad I cry, and when I'm crying my mascara runs! Heather called me mean, and Hannah would never do that! Well i guess Hannah is gone._

_Hannah I mean Heather hurt my feelings and I won't forgive her! I remember this girl who looks exactly like Heather, her name was Hannah. She was soooo nice, she always bought me candy when I was little! But for some reason, I don't see Hannah anymore, and she was one of the people who's name I can remember!_

_We were all talking and then, what's his name? Fernando? Yes! That's got to be it! Fernando went to us and brought us some papers, then ran. I was confused, "Fernando!" I yelled, but he kepted running. I huffed back into the chair I was sitting on, 'What a meanie!' I thought. Why did he give us letters? Oh! I know! To read! Beth told me! Beth just let me learn how to read! It was boring though... Then Tyler and Beth and I open the letters._

'_Lindsay, I hope you can remember me. I wish I wasn't so mean to you and Beth, I know you guys hate me still. I know why you call me Hannah, and other names but mostly Hannah. She was my sister, I remember when I was about 3 or 4, she would let you get ice cream or candy with me and her. But she's dead, and I am whats left of her. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You were right on what you said on the island. Don't worry, I won't ever bother you again, I promise._

_From, Heather, sadly not Hannah_

_I am more confused. Was Hele- I mean Heather said I was her friend. I remember a girl name Hannah, wait, oh my gosh! I confused Holl- I mean Heather as Hannah! Wait, so Hannah isn't alive? Why didn't Hannah tell me? "WAIT!" I yell as I run towards Heather's room. But someone in a red shirt stopped us. Then a man name, what was it? Bolly, yes, Bolly said Hi- I mean Heather is dead._

_I fall to the ground crying, not caring is my mascara went down. "HEATHER!" I cried, Beth and Tyler are speechless now. Now I know I will never forget her name._

* * *

"Why?" I ask her grave, "You don't deserve this, only meanies do" I cried. "Heather, I finally remember your name, thank you for making me remember".

I had a dream, two pretty girls who looked the same looked at me, holding out a strawberry ice cream cone. My favorite flavor. I tried to wave at them but they didn't see me, then another movie clip showed. The Heather twin pushed me on a swing, "Higher!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I was laughing with young Heather. But who is the Heather clone? Oh my gosh! I suddenly appear in front of the 3 year olds and Heathers clone. They look at me weirdly, but I run to the Heather clone and cry. "Hannah!". She smiled.


End file.
